For many athletic events such as hockey, elbow pads are worn over a long-sleeve compression garment or similar undergarment to protect an athlete's elbow and arm. The elbow pads are worn over the long-sleeve garment because the shirt sleeves are designed to compress to an athlete's arms. However, a lack of friction between the shirt sleeve and the inner surface of the elbow pads and/or the shirt sleeve and the user's arm often causes the pad to slip relative to the user's elbow and arm. This slippage may cause discomfort and increase the chance of injury.